


DeCipher the Aegis!

by Aheroforfun



Category: Gravity Falls, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Another op reader, F/M, The triangular dream demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aheroforfun/pseuds/Aheroforfun
Summary: Sixty degrees that come in threes.Watches from within birch trees.Saw his own dimension burn.Misses home and can't return.Says he's happy. He's a liar.Blame the arson for the fire.If he wants to shirk the blame,He'll have to invoke my name.One way to absolve his crime.A different form, a different time.





	DeCipher the Aegis!

**Author's Note:**

> Um...hello. So, i just started this story, and i would be updating it later.

Name: Y/N, formerly **Bill Ciphers.**

Age: 19 years/ Infinite


End file.
